MySymphonia
by TrulySheena
Summary: See how the ToS gang really met on MySymphonia,the world's most popular meeting site!Includes almost every ToS couple,including my own,Kratos and Sumire,an OC of mine!


**TrulySheena:YAY!Another fanfiction!Everyone is going on a new website,called MySymphonia!This is Flower's Love in present time,and also what would happen if the ToS characters never met...and a spin off of MySpace ( NO I DON'T OWN IT)**

**NyaGirl51:GIVE ME KRATOS' SCREENNAME!**

**Sheelosluver 12345:Eff that,I want everyone's screenname!**

**PotoSynthesis:Ummm...why would you want a fake character's screenname?People who do are stupid.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:I want Presea's screenname!**

**PotoSynthesis:...**

**applegell:Kratos!Give us Kratos' screenname!**

**The-Assassin-Sheena:But wait,gelli...Sumire's in here,too.I don't think she would want Kratos fans talking to him...What's his screename?**

**NyaGirl51:EFF SUMIRE!**

**TrulySheena:Noooo!Don't eff Sumire!It's unfair!I do not own ToS,so don't ask!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Kratos POV

Everyone had been talking about the new website called MySymphonia.I decided,after buying a new computer,that I would look at this site.After purchasing my new computer at PerfectPurchase,I went home.I couldn't wait to hook up the new computer.MySymphonia is a great way to meet friends.Finally,I won't have to be home all alone and no one to talk to.It's been like this since my wife died,and...I guess my son is dead,too.After a while,I got my new computer hooked up,internet and everything.I went onto WebExplorer and typed into the little thing at the top, " began to create an account.

Name:Kratos Aurion

Log In Name:MyWifeIsDead

Password:Password (I wasn't sure what they meant by password.)

Gender:Male

Sexuality:Straight.  
Age-

_Shit!_What was I supposed to put for age?All of the years here are inbetween 1906 and 2006...hmmm...here's another choice:

_Angel.Too old to count._

So I clicked that one.Next,it asked me a question.

Would you like to have a "Other users in Common" List?I clicked yes.I wanted to make alot of friends on here.

I logged in.It felt so exciting!I was about to make new friends.I went to my profile and I looked at Users in Common.There was only a couple of users,but here was their names:

IMissKratosMyNameIsYuan

Femboy

the.diaries.of.a.femboys.sister

I clicked on the first one.I looked at his picture,and I realized it was someone from a long time ago...His old college roomy,Yuan.What is that homo doing on this site,anyway?I looked at his sexuality.It said:

Homo,but once wanted Martel.

How the hell did he do that?Anyway...I scrolled down.And I saw...the horror.Down on his MySymphonia,was many pictures...of me.

_Here's a pic of my boo,Kratos..._On the picture,it showed a picture of me.Sleeping.In college.No shirt.WHAT WAS HE DOING IN MY ROOM!I decided to send him an instant message,since it said he was online.

MyWifeIsDead(7:49 PM):HEY,YOU!YOU HOMO BASTARD,WHY DO YOU HAVE PICTURES OF ME ON YOUR MYSYMPHONIA?

Auto Response from IMissKratosMyNameIsYuan:I am masturbating to my Kratos pictures.Please wait until I come back after licking the remainders off my hands .

MyWifeIsDead(7:51 PM):...I finally talk to you again and you're FUCKING YOURSELF to MY pictures!You know what,man,fuck you.

MyWifeIsDead left the chat.

Now that,was disturbing.I decided to go to the other names on my list.Suddenly,a new name popped up.

Anna-Chan.

ANNA!

I immediately clicked on her name.It said she was online.I immediately instant messaged her.

MyWifeIsDead(7:53 PM):Anna!Anna!Are you alive?Are there computers in heaven!

Auto Response from Anna-Chan:I'm dead,so stop fucking iming me.

MyWifeIsDead(7:54 PM):ANNA!THERE ARE COMPUTERS IN HEAVEN!

Auto Response from Anna-Chan:Stop fucking iming me!

MyWifeIsDead(7:55 PM):You're not dead!

MyWifeIsDead(7:55 PM):You can't be if your talking like this!

MyWifeIsDead(7:55 PM):Anna!Answer me!

Anna-Chan(7:56 PM):I AM DEAD!LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

Anna-Chan has blocked MyWifeIsDead.

_DAMN!I can't believe Anna rejected me like that.I really need someone to talk to._I went back to my friends in common list.

Hmmm...Femboy...I have a feeling I know who this is...

XXXFlashbackXXX

I walked into my other roommates room.He was having a pillow fight with his sister.So immature.

"Martel,stop!You're tickling me!"WHAM!He hit her with the pillow.

"Oh,Mithos,I love having pillow fights with you!You know what I love doing more with you,Mithos?"

"What?"He said,hitting the shit outta her with another pink,fluffy,frilly,kawaii pillow.Obviously from his bed.

"Painting your nails and doing your hair and trying on your new dresses!"She said,putting down the pillow and pulling out nail polish.

"Oh.my.gawd!Since when did you buy that new color!Oh.my.GAWD!"He said,flexing his fingers and looking at his pink nails.

I was waiting for them to notice me.It took an awful while.

"Can I have the remote?"I said,as they finally noticed me.

Mithos screeched,and said,"Oh.my.gawd.Kratos,I missed you,you sexy bitch!"

In the next second,I wasn't in the room.

XXXBack to the PresentXXX

I should send him an instant message...but ONLY for a few minutes.

MyWifeIsDead(8:02 PM):Mithos?Do you remember me?

Femboy(8:02 PM):Oh,yes.And my name's not Mithos.It's Yggdrasiel.

MyWifeIsDead(8:04 PM:Since when?There's no way you would change your name.

Femboy(8:05 PM):Yes,I did.I murdered a bunch of people and then stole someone's identity by hacking into their computer mainframe,thus destroying everything that their PC hard drive has ever owned,and taking it for myself.It's that easy.

MyWifeIsDead(8:07 PM):You act like you get something out of it.

Femboy(8:08 PM):Besides,the benefit of stealing someone's identity is a free credit card.

MyWifeIsDead(8:08 PM):So...how's Martel?

Femboy(8:10 PM):Ummm...she's okay.Hey,do you wanna see something hot?Click on one of the side advertisements that says "Do you wanna see _My_ Symphonia?Click here!"Click it,you will love her!

MyWifeIsDead(8:14 PM):Ummm okay...I'll talk to you later then.Oh,do you know that Yuan fucks himself to my pictures?

Femboy(8:16 PM):No duh.He had a video of him doing it once on his MySymphonia.He had one for me,too.

MyWifeIsDead(8:17 PM):...

My Wife is Dead left the chat.

That was...odd...AWW SHIT!I forgot to tell him about Anna.Oh well.I decided to go click on the girl Mith..._Oh yeah,he changed his name_-Yggdrasiel told me about.I looked at the advertisement.

_Wanna see MY Symphonia?Click here!_It showed a picture of a girl with her shirt open,and her hand sliding down her chest._I can't believe this._I clicked on her ad,and then her profile popped up.All of her pictures were pictures of her...well..basically naked,and posing in odd positions.She was online,so I decided to ask her something.

MyWifeIsDead(8:23 PM):Ummm...my friend told me to check out your profile.

-PurpleFlowers-(8:24 PM):Oh,hi.Don't tell me...you want to check me out too?

MyWifeIsDead(8:26 PM):...No.I want to ask you something about...you.

-PurpleFlowers-(8:27 PM):Really?Well,ask away .

MyWifeIsDead(8:30 PM):Why...why do you put these pictures up on here?Do you want everyone to see?

-PurpleFlowers-(8:34 PM):No.I get paid to do it.I don't think any girl wants to post herself up on the internet for all to see.They just...don't know what to do with themselves...

-PurpleFlowers-(8:42 PM):Are you there?

MyWifeIsDead(8:43 PM):Oh,yeah.It's just..well...

-PurpleFlowers-(8:46 PM):So,what about you?Your wife is dead,huh?My name is the name of my favorite flower.It's also my name in real life.

MyWifeIsDead(8:49 PM):Yeah...she died a while ago.Almost 20 years.Nice name,tho.

-PurpleFlowers-(8:52 PM):Thanks...and...I'm sorry about your wife.

I eventually learned her name was Sumire.We talked like this all night.I loved talking to her.But I think I did,too much,because I didn't get to meet anyone else.I'm happy I've been able to talk to someone.I finally made a new friend.Before I signed off to go to sleep about about 4 AM,I had a new message.

IMissKratosMyNameIsYuan(4:03 AM):Kratos!I just finished jerking off to your pictures!I missed you,baby!

Shit.It was Yuan.

--------------------------------------

**TrulySheena:Well...I liked this story,but it's not as good as the others...**

**NyaGirl51:WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THESE STUPID OC FANFICTIONS!**

**PotoSynthesis:ummm...her Kratos and Sumire fanfiction is better than all of the other Kratos and Someone Else fanfictions.Including Anna.**

**applegell:Sumire has a weird profile.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:I know.I think I would die if i posted pictures of myself like that.**

**The-Assassin-Sheena:YAY!Flower's Love and MySpace in an alternate universe!**

**Sheelosluver 12345:Does this fanfiction support Sheena and Zelos?**

**TrulySheena:Well...this fanfiction supports basically ALL ToS couples...so..yes!**

**NyaGirl51:Yeah,it does support every one...EXCEPT KRATOS AND ANNA!WTF IS WITH THAT!**

**TrulySheena:Anyway..lemme leave before NyaGirl stabs me to death with her Kratos Doll...**

**NyaGirl51:RAAAGHH!(NyaGirl begins to throw Kratos plushies at TrulySheena.)**

**TrulySheena:See you in Chappie 2!WAAAH KRATOS PLUSHIES!**


End file.
